


Music of The Night

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of 2, Sam discovers Tom’s piano while he is out on a rather emotional day for her and begins to play the one song appropriate for the day. Tom’s contribution is more touching that he realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is called Everywhere
> 
> Written in memory of my Granny... 
> 
> On my Tumblr...

The electric piano stood deserted in the corner of the empty spare room. The keys had a thin layer of dust on them, indicating that it hadn’t been touched in some time. The whole room seemed lonesome, as if no one had even bothered to set foot in it in awhile. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been poking around his flat but curiosity was her great weakness. She had browsed his bookshelves in the living room for something to read and, though he had quite the selection, nothing seemed to entice her. Looking for the bathroom she’d found this room, packed with more books, some memorabilia from movies he’d been in, a computer, and of course, the piano. Art form his fans decorated a cork board over the desk where a neat stack of envelopes sat. Fan mail. She smiled but turned her attention back to the instrument. Her fingers were itching to try it. She addressed her cell phone for the time, noting that he’d been gone for at least an hour. Would he be back in time for their theatre plans? Alex would be terribly disappointed if they had to cancel.

She decided, finally, that she could no longer resist the temptation. She cleaned the dust off the pretty thing, thinking how it looked very similar to the one she had when she was a teenager. A pain gripped her heart for a moment as she remembered playing for hours, practicing the chords and songs she’d learned at her lessons, only to turn and find her grandmother watching her. As she sat on the bench, flicking the switch on, she thought about how eagerly Granny had waited for her to learn the songs from Phantom of the Opera and Cats, something she never got around to before Granny died.

Her fingers found the keys and started playing as if by their own accord, little tunes she used as warm up until she was well-acquainted with the instrument. Then, slowly, she transitioned into another song, the words falling off her tongue before she could stop them. It wasn’t breathtakingly beautiful, as she didn’t know all of the chords, only the backbone of the song, the individual notes. But it was the meaning it had for her that kept her playing it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was insanely relieved that she was alone because to anyone else, this probably sounded horrible. Tears began to blur her vision. This was Granny’s song, the one that she had wanted to hear so bad and never would. Her voice hitched in her throat and she didn’t think she could finish.

Tom’s strong arms were sliding around her, his hands over hers and his long fingers moving with hers, playing the chords she was missing. She looked up at him as he kissed her cheek softly.

“Keep singing,” he whispered.

She opened her mouth again, and continued with the song as he helped her finish it. Where had he even come from? She never heard him come in. Though, she had been pretty absorbed in this. Had she even told him what this meant to her? She couldn’t remember, though she was still deeply touched and a sob threatened to derail this moment of beauty completely.

Soon the song ended and she sighed, somehow having gotten through it despite the tears. His hands left the keys and traveled up her arms to her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. She turned to look at him and he knelt in front of her as soon as he saw her tears, wiping them away as best he could.

“Thank you,” she hiccuped.

“For what,” he asked.

“You have no idea what that meant to me.”

“Tell me, Kitten.”

“My granny loved Phantom of the Opera and ‘Music of the Night’ was her favorite song. She died before I could learn any of the songs.”

Tom’s gray eyes softened considerably and he stood up, pulling her up with him. He brought her into his arms and hugged her to him. She was happy that he wasn’t mad at her for being in this room.

“You don’t need to thank me,” he said into her hair, giving her a squeeze. “Not for this. I’m glad I could help.”

He pulled back and smiled down at her, wiping away the last tears before he leaned down and kissed her softly. She was melting slowly, the way she always did as his arm slid around her waist, pulling her back to him. She broke away suddenly a thought striking her.

“Tom, what’s the date today?”

“The fifth of August,” he replied, perplexed. “Why?”

“I said goodbye to her today. She didn’t die until the eighth, but today was that last time I saw her.”

“Oh Kitten, I’m so sorry.”

“No,” she said, looking up into those gray eyes. “She wouldn’t want you to be. We had the perfect goodbye.”

“Oh?”

“I told her I loved her and she said it back. And then I never saw her again.”

Tom pulled her back and hugged her tightly again. She clung to him, burying her face against his neck. They remained there like that for a long time, and she was content to do so. Her phone jingled in her pocket, bringing forth a sigh.

“Alex,” asked Tom.

“You’re like psychic or something.”

“Maybe. But I’ll be honest and say that I know for a fact she’s the only one with the Avengers theme song as her ring tone in your phone.”

“Handsome and observant,” she laughed. “How could I be so lucky?”

“No clue, darling,” he chuckled. “But at least you’re smiling.”

Sam smiled up at him and rose on tip toes to kiss him sweetly, “Thanks to you, as always.”

**Author's Note:**

> From Facebook:  
> “Seven years ago today, I fed my Granny her last meal before she was put on a breathing machine. Seven years ago today, I comforted her when she was starving, but too weak to feed herself. Seven years ago today, I looked into her eyes for the last time. Seven years ago today, I stopped at the door of her hospital room and said “I love you” for the last time. Seven years ago today, she pulled her oxygen mask off and said “I love you too, sweetheart.” and it was the last time I’d hear her voice.
> 
> In three days, it will mark seven years since she died. I was overcome with a need to listen to “Music of the Night” (Phantom of the Opera) and inspired to write a silly fan fiction involving Hiddles and a piano. The story that formed was heart wrenching for me and I didnt know where it was coming from. Finishing the last few paragraphs, I realized what today’s date was and everything fell into place.
> 
> Music of Night, her favorite song from PotO.  
> The piano, the very instrument she watched me practice on day in and a day out for hours at a time, waiting for the day that I could play her favorite song.  
> Seven. Our favorite number  
> Hiddles. Because she loved my Radcliffe celeb fic when i was a teenager.
> 
> I am beside myself in tears right now as I realize how perfectly it’s all come together.  
> I love you Granny. I miss you so much.  
> Darlene Kay Coppock  
> June 14, 1938 ~ August 8, 2005”


End file.
